1. Field
The invention is in the field of dampers and air flow controls for fireplaces and stoves, particularly enclosed fireplaces and stoves that have a plurality of heat tubes extending through the entrance to the chimney or flue, such heat tubes generally being used to heat circulating air, and wherein such fireplace or stove leaves little or no access to operate a conventional damper in a chimney or flue.
2. State of the Art
Most fireplaces have chimney dampers located in the chimney above the fireplace with linkage extending down into the open portion of the fireplace where it can be easily reached and manipulated by the fireplace user.
With the advent of enclosed fireplaces that are used for heating as well as enjoyment and enclosed fireplace inserts or stove inserts that fit into existing fireplaces, operation of existing chimney dampers becomes very difficult. Most of these fireplaces or stove units have heat tubes passing through the entrance to the chimney which are used to heat air blown therethrough. Many of these enclosed fireplaces or stoves do not utilize a damper in the usual sense but stop air flow up the chimney by closing off all air entrances into the fireplace. This is effective in some instances but many times it is desireable to close the chimney above the fireplace or to be able to partially close such chimney to control air flow through it.
In some instances, linkage is set up to operate the existing dampers or cumbersome additional dampers are used as part of the enclosed fireplaces. However, these remains a need for a simple and effective damper and air flow control for such fireplaces and stoves.